Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an object tracking system and a method therewith.
Description of Related Art
Some newly-developed technologies like a global positioning system (GPS) and a driving recorder have been widely applied in vehicles, so that when a vehicle theft event is occurred, the vehicle owner may track the vehicle through a location of the vehicle by the GPS, and the driving recorder may record a process of the event. However, if a professional thief steals a vehicle, and the thief may further destroy the GPS and the driving recorder in the vehicle, the tracking information cannot be obtained from these technologies, so that the police and the vehicle owner cannot continue to track the stolen vehicle. Moreover, by a conventional method that the police deal with a theft case, the police can only investigate the case by watching the recorded data shown in the monitor manually, the efficiency for the investigation is not acceptable and satisfied. Therefore, a finding rate and a resolution rate of the stolen vehicle cannot be effectively increased.